The objective ofthe Administrative Core is to provide overall fiscal and scientific support for the Program Project grant. The Administrative Core interacts directly with each project and core in support of this goal. The administrative function of this Program Project involves the coordination and integration of the entire proposal. The Core maintains overall fiscal, as well as scientific responsibility and provides general day to day core support for the program. Dr. David Alberts has served as the Principal Investigator for this Program Project since 1989 and Director of Cancer Prevention and Control at the Arizona Cancer center from 1989 to 2004. Dr. Bowden is an internationally renowned basic scientist whose research interests focus on molecular mechanisms and prevention of skin carcinogenesis. As Principal Investigator, he brings leadership to the basic science components of the grant as well as translation of these basic science findings to the clinical trials. He shares overall fiscal and scientific responsibility with Dr. Alberts. Rayna Goldman, MBA has been the chief administrator for this program project grant since the mid-1980s and her strong business experience has been invaluable to its success. The Administrative Core works closely with the Cancer Center Business Office accountants to ensure that timely budget updates are provided to all investigators. The Administrative Core initiates subcontracts with other institutions. It then reviews invoices and documentation prior to payment to the subcontracts. It approves and allocates funds to support consultants, travel, and publication costs forthe grant and it works with the investigators, the CancerCenter Business Office accountants, and the University of Arizona Sponsored Projects staff to ensure appropriate expenditure of grant funds. The administrative Core schedules twice monthly Program Project meetings to facilitate communication and research collaboration with faculty, staff, and consultants. Additionally, the Scientific Advisory Board and the External Data Safety Monitoring Committee meet annually. These meetings and/or teleconferences are coordinated by the Administrative Core and are essential to ensuring communication and collaboration. Core administrative staff are responsible for reporting activity to the University of Arizona's IRB and the NIH. They also serve as an administrative and research resource to the project and core investigators and staff. This highly interactive and clinically translational research program project focuses on the successful preclinical testing of targeted chemoprevention agents in innovative mouse models (Projects 1 and 2) followed by the design and implementation of clinical trials in at risk human populations (Project 3). Detailed descriptions of the decision-tree selection process as well as the interactions between Projects and Cores are found on the Resources Format Page.